No ordinary love
by PurpleRose-Ilimitaciones
Summary: One-shot: Clary y Jace tenían algo especial: Un amor poco común. "En muy poco tiempo nos dimos más de lo que podíamos, más de lo que teníamos y por lo que se ve, más de lo que debíamos". Ambientado en CS: Ciudad de ceniza (Inspirado en: No ordinary love- The Civil Wars)


_**NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes de la saga de Cazadores me pertenece, y agradezco profundamente a la increíble Cassandra Clare y a su gran imaginación por crear este fabuloso mundo**__**.**_

_**La siguiente historia es producto de mi imaginación, gracias a The Civil Wars y a su hermosísima canción: No Ordinary Love.**_

_**Ambientado en CS: Ciudad de ceniza**_

Habían pasado cosas, muchas cosas en esas pocas semanas, sus ojos se habían abierto a un nuevo e increíble mundo, donde las hadas eran malévolas, donde los demonios se clasificaban en tipos, donde ella tenía sangre de nefilim, donde sentía una extraña atracción por su hermano. El mundo de las sombras existía conjuntamente con el de los humanos, sin que ellos lo notasen.

Acostada en la cama del Instituto, que podría ya declarar como suya, pensaba y recordaba. Recordaba y se hería a sí misma…era masoquista, eso no se podía negar, porque aún pensaba en Jace y en cómo él se había abierto ante ella.

_-Es culpa tuya- ella había dicho, con ira retenida- No deberías haberme besado de ese modo._

_-¿Cómo debería haberte besado? ¿Te gusta de otra manera?- la ironía se hacía presente_

_-No. Simplemente no quiero que me beses_

_-A mí no me pareció que tuviésemos mucho donde elegir_

_-¡Eso es lo que no comprendo!-estalló Clary- ¿Por qué te hizo besarme? La reina, quiero decir. ¿Por qué obligarnos a hacer…eso? ¿Qué placer puede haber sacado?_

_-Ya oíste lo que dijo le reina. Pensó que me estaba haciendo un favor_

_-Eso no es cierto_

_-Sí lo es ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Los seres mágicos no mienten_

"_**Descubrirán qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo y te lo darán…con una sorpresa inesperada oculta que hará que lamentes haberlo deseado"**_

_-Pues entonces se equivocaba_

_-No se equivocaba- el tono de Jace era amargo- Vio cómo yo te miraba, y tú a mí, y Simón a ti, y nos usó como los instrumentos que somos para ella_

_-Yo no te miro- ella susurró_

_-¿Qué?_

_-He dicho que yo no te miro. Al menos intento no hacerlo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué crees?_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué?- La voz de él temblaba- ¿Por qué todo esto con Simón, por qué sigues apartándome, no me dejas estar cerca de ti…?_

_-Porque es imposible- ella contestó, y la última palabra salió como un gemido, pese a sus esfuerzos por mantener el control- ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo!_

_-Porque eres mi hermana_

_Ella asintió sin hablar._

_-Posiblemente. ¿Y por eso has decidido que tu buen amigo Simón resulta una buena distracción?_

_-No es eso. Quiero a Simón_

_-Como quieres a Luke- replicó Jace- Y de la misma forma que quieres a tu madre_

_-No. No me digas lo que siento_

_Un pequeño músculo dio un tirón en la comisura de la boca de Jace._

_-No te creo_

_Clary se puso de pie antes de hablar._

_-Jace. ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_-Porque me estás mintiendo. Y porque te estás mintiendo a ti misma_

_-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿La verdad? La verdad es que quiero a Simón como debería quererte a ti, y desearía que él fuese mi hermano y tú no lo fueses, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto y tampoco puedes tú ¿O es que tienes alguna idea, puesto que eres tan condenadamente listo?_

_Jace inspiró con fuerza, y Clary comprendió que él jamás había esperado que ella le dijera lo que acababa de decir ni en un millón de años. La expresión del rostro de Jace lo dejaba bien claro._

_Clary hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la serenidad._

_-Jace lo siento, no era mi intención_

_-No. No lo sientes. No lo sientas_

_Y luego ella sintió las manos de Jace sosteniendo su rostro._

_-No lo comprendes- farfulló Jace y la voz le tembló- nunca he sentido algo así por nadie. No creía que pudiera. Pensaba…por el modo en que crecí…mi padre…_

_-Amar es destruir. Lo recuerdo bien_

_-Pensaba que parte de mi corazón estaba roto. Para siempre. Pero tú…_

_-Jace. No. No conduce a nada_

_-Eso no es cierto. Si los dos sentimos lo mismo…_

_-No importa lo que sintamos. No hay nada que podamos hacer_

La conversación había acabado mal, con ella tratando de no aceptar sus sentimiento, con Jace sugiriendo escapar, hablando sobre la familia, hablando sobre lo imposible; y todo se dio por finalizado bruscamente, cuando él comprendió las palabras que Clary había dicho sin darse cuenta.

_-…Esto, lo que queremos, resultaría inaceptable…_

Y luego él había terminado de ducharse. Cuando salió era el mismo rubio sarcástico de siempre. Sin sentimiento aparente hacia ella.

Clary lamentaba todo lo que había dicho, las palabras que habían salido de su boca eran una mezcla de verdad y mentira. Lo quería, sí, más de lo que hubiese deseado, porque el amor que sentía por él no era uno fraternal ni de hermanos…

Estando cerca de Jace su corazón palpitaba el triple de lo normal, sintiendo su tacto su cuerpo se adormecía y calentaba, mirando sus dorados ojos quedaba hipnotizada, oliendo su perfume quedaba hechizada, y sintiendo sus labios se perdía en un mundo donde no había tiempo ni lugar. Y eso estaba mal.

Nuevamente se removió en su cama, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, entonces cogió su cuaderno y trazó alas, con plumas volando de un lado a otro, y mientras dibujaba todas sus emociones salieron a flote, sintió la ira en el carbón, sintió el dolor de las desgarradas alas, de las plumas que parecían volar en todas las direcciones posibles de esa hoja de papel, y cuando acabó, su rostro estaba húmedo, ella lloraba, dejaba que las lágrimas trazaran su descendiente camino.

-No me gusta verte llorar

Clary se sobresaltó, el carbón rodó por el suelo, ocultándose bajo la mesita de madera; instantáneamente se limpió el rostro con las manos, como si aquello fuera de gran ayuda, olvidándose que manchaba su rostro con carboncillo.

-No estoy llorando

-Dime entonces porqué sale agua de tus ojos

Su voz era igual a un susurro, casi imperceptible, suave y delicado. Alzó los ojos hacia él y lo vio recostado contra la puerta; su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus dorados ojos apagados; su mirada la taladraba, buscando respuestas en su rostro, tratando de comprender el motivo de su dolor. Estaba seguro que no era por el reciente vampiro diurno.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- la voz de Clary parecía a punto de romperse

-Porque eres mi hermana

Las facciones del rostro de Jace se endurecieron y la mirada se desvió hacia el piso. Entonces escuchó el débil sollozo de Clary y sus ojos revolotearon hasta dar con ella, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos y las lágrimas corrían a gran velocidad hacia su mentón. Detestaba ese cuadro, Clary no debía estar triste, ella debía sonreír y darle fuerza con esa sonrisa, en cambio, parecía destrozada.

-Clary- susurró y se acercó hacia ella

Acababa de desmoronarse, ya había soportado mucho estando lejos de él, poniendo distancia, una barrera que le impidiera seguir sus impulsos, ya lo había herido suficiente, y también se había herido suficiente. La excusa era sus lazos sanguíneos, le había confesado todo lo que sentía por él al mismo tiempo que le recordaba era imposible lo suyo.

Y estaba rota. Porque nunca lograría querer a Simón de ese modo, porque nunca llegaría a querer a nadie de ese modo. Porque simplemente era Jace y punto. Siempre había sido Jace.

Hizo a un lado el cuaderno de dibujos de Clary y se sentó frente a ella, pasó ambas manos por su rostro, primero quitó las manchas negras de carboncillo y luego pasó sus pulgares por las lágrimas, tratando de borrarlas, y Clary sintió su tacto caliente y suave, y cerró los ojos mientras nuevas lágrimas descendían.

Jace le cogió las manos y la electricidad que siempre sentía con ella se hizo presente.

Bastó un solo movimiento.

Clary abrió los ojos, se inclinó y acercó a los labios de Jace, sintiendo su calidez. Él sintió la humedad y sal de sus lágrimas, sintió la electricidad propagarse por el resto de su cuerpo, por todas sus terminaciones, ese era el efecto que Clary causaba en él…y nadie jamás podría causarle tantas cosas…nadie nunca se igualaría a Clary, y si esto era lo último que podría obtener de ella, estaba de acuerdo a que fuera salado.

Se abrió paso al interior de la boca de Clary con delicadeza y miedo. Jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento hasta que Clary apareció, entonces el hecho de que algo la hiriera empezó a preocuparle, solo él podía hacerlo: herirla y hacer que lo odiase, solo él tenía ese derecho.

Sabía que algo había cambiado en ella, días antes ella había evitado contacto con él, había querido negar lo que ya había confesado…y ahora, que al fin lograba gozar de sus labios, temía que ella se apartara.

Pero no lo hizo, Clary estaba más que cómoda con Jace tan cerca, se sentía incorrectamente bien.

Cuando ambos se separaron, él acunó su rostro entre sus fríos y temblorosos dedos, limpiando el nuevo rastro de lágrimas, borrando su camino húmedo, tratando de eliminar su dolor y disfrutando de la delicadeza de su piel. Toda ella le gustaba.

-Jace- sollozó

-No me gusta verte llorar, Clary

-A veces es necesario- el verde se enfrentaba con el dorado

-¿Por qué?

En respuesta, la pelirroja lo abrazó y él se vio invadido por el perfume que ella usaba. De pronto sus brazos la sostenían, la acunaban y la protegían…y todo parecía reducirse a ellos dos. Clary lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que sentía por Jace. Le dolía más imaginarlo lejos de ella que muerto…

-Te quiero, Jace, y duele

Algo se rompió cuando ella lo dijo, él estuvo a punto de quebrarse…su cuerpo se tensó, pero era demasiado egoísta como para alejarla de él, no, aún no.

-El amor siempre duele- fue lo único que pudo contestar

De alguna manera habían acabado tumbados en la cama. Era cómodo, cálido; un demonio, el mismo Valentine podría haber llegado, y ellos no se hubieran inmutado, el mundo había dejado de existir.

Se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano como si fuera su salvación, y él le besó el cabello rojizo. No quería que Simón estuviera a su lado, no quería que la mirara ni que le cogiera de la mano, era egoísta, la quería a ella, desde la primera que la vio la quiso.

-Mañana todo seguirá igual- ella consiguió decirle- mañana la realidad va a volver, Jace. Debes irte

-No quiero. Solo esta noche Clary, solo esta noche.

Y se quedaron abrazados, se quedaron aferrados entre sí, tratando de gozar lo que no podrían volver a tener jamás, porque al siguiente día volvería a ser su hermano, ella seguiría evitándolo, él seguiría insistiendo.

Y alzó el rostro buscando acabar con sus pensamientos, y en el camino encontró la boca de Jace. Todo a su alrededor se disolvió como cuando metía un pincel sucio a un vaso de agua para limpiarlo.

Acomodó sus manos entorno a su cuello y las de él descendieron por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí con egoísmo e invadió su boca con desesperación. Si pudiera parar el tiempo, detenerlo y estancarse en ese instante…pero no podía.

Al separarse, él acercó sus labios a la frente de ella y se dio el lujo de mantenerlos ahí, mientras Clary recuperaba el aire perdido y evitaba divagar sobre el futuro.

-Jace- ella susurró y él la acomodó sobre su pecho, de tal forma que él quedó como su almohada.

Clary escuchó el latido de su corazón y sintió su pecho subir y bajar al mismo tiempo que sus dedos peinándole el cabello. Era como estar en el cielo.

-No hables, Clary- él susurró y ella apenas pudo escucharlo

Jace quería verla sonreír, porque su sonrisa disolvía todo y parecía alumbrar su día, como una vela encendida en medio de la oscuridad. Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba, lo único que en verdad quería. Clary era su fuerza y su punto débil, era su cielo y su infierno al mismo tiempo, ella ejercía total control sobre él…uno que nadie jamás había tenido, uno que él jamás le había otorgado a alguien…era muy poco tiempo el que habían pasado juntos, y sin embargo parecía una eternidad.

Miró el rostro de su hermana, encontrándola profundamente dormida, sus músculos estaban relajados…parecía tranquila…y ya no lloraba.

-En muy poco tiempo nos dimos más de lo que podíamos, más de lo que teníamos y por lo que se ve, más de lo que debíamos

Jace le susurró sin dejar de peinar su cabello, disfrutando del momento, de ese instante donde podía tenerla cerca, donde eran solo Jace y Clary, donde no había apellidos, donde no había tiempo…donde no existía el mañana, que amenazaba con quitarles su felicidad.

Su amor no era ordinario, no era común…era uno de esos extraños que te quitaban el aliento y te robaban suspiros, uno en donde abundaban las lágrimas y los huecos en el corazón, uno donde las sonrisas eran contadas y poco probables.

Era un amor intenso y verdadero. Uno difícil de encontrar.


End file.
